Ever After High - The Parents
by GrimhildeTheRealQueen
Summary: We all know their daughters, The famous Apple White, The rebel Raven Queen, The howling Cerise Hood, The sugary sweet Ginger Breadhouse, The just right Blondie Lockes, The grinning Kitty Cheshire, The mad Madeleine Hatter, The yelling Lizzie Hearts, The shoe crazy Ashlynn Ella and The sleepy Briar Beauty, But what about their mothers? Read and you will see.
1. The One With The Night Out

What about the girls mothers, What did they do before going all in on their stories?

The Queen Of Hearts - Evina

The Cheshire Cat - Chara

The Mad Hatter´s Wife (Or girlfriend now) - Delicia

The Evil Queen - Ravenna

The Candy Witch - Muriel

Snow White

Little Red Riding Hood - Renée

Sleeping Beauty - Aurora

Cinderella - Ella

Goldielocks - Ginny

I´m from Sweden so I apologies for grammar and spelling.

"You know when you told me we where going out.. You didn't say it involved poker and alcohol.." Snow complained while brushing her dress off. "Oh stop complaining, Evina said this is the best place in town!" Ravenna smirked looking around.

"Ravenna over here!" Evina called from one of the poker tables. "Oh no fair! I think she is cheating…" A man grumbled. "Off with your heads.." She muttered standing up from the table with all the poker chips. "So any problems coming here?" She asked while laying the chips down in her bag.

"Nope, So where are the others?" Ravenna asked. "Aurora is sleeping over there" She pointed to a table. "Delicia have tried everything to wake her up but you know, Zzz" Snow giggled when the future queen of hearts imitated the sleeping princess. "And Chara?"

"MEOW!" The future cheshire cat jumped up on the table taking a tea shot.

"It´s good to feel wild for once!" She yelled waking up the sleeping princess.

"What? did someone say shots?" The brunette sat up looking around. "No? but you did now!" Chara grinned pulling her to the bar.

"Should we be worried about those two?" Snow raised an eyebrow. "Snow dont be a worry-flurry! We have apple shots!" Delicia chuckled pulling her with her to he other side of the room.

"You know when I told you to bring someone.. I didn't expect you to bring fruit bat.." The red haired smirked. "It´s not like that.. Snow is my responsibility.. and she can be quite fun after a few drinks.." Ravenna shrugged.

"And then I was like, No thats not just right!" Ginny laughed with a pair of bikers. "Um.. I should handle that.." Renée straightened her red dress and shook her head while passing the two future queens. "Be careful Red! I dont want your mother to kill me before I can kill Snow!" "Stop worrying!" She yelled back.

"And jello shots done!" Muriel smiled placing them on the table. "So.. how much alcohol do you have in these?" Snow asked poking one giggling when it moved. "Oh suger, Delicia added the alcohol ask her.." "A lot." The mint haired girl answered before bouncing away. "Do I dare try this?" "Your mother took an apple from a complete stranger and eat it.. I think you will survive.. and If you dont.. I have dinner tomorrow" The witch smirked. "Y- you are kidding.. right?" "Maybe, Maybe not.. Who knows.." "If I die.. make sure Charming dont name the next Snow White, Apple.. that would be horrible."

"Promise princess."

"Sorry i´m late! I dropped my shoe and I found a pair of birds that needed help with-" "THERE YOU ARE!" Aurora jumped on top of Ella. "How much have you been drinking?" "Not a lot but kinda a lot" "Ugh.. And we a charing a room.. This is just perfect.. Evina didn't I tell you to keep her under control!?"

"She has a mind of her own!" "El.. I need to throw up.." "I should have stayed at home.. See bad things happen after midnight, I should have listened to mother but no, Ella let´s go out tonight.." She muttered helping Aurora up.

"So how much have you been winning?" Renée asked sitting down next to Evina. "About thousand fairy markers, Why?" "Woow.. Can you teach me?"

"Sure, but if you play wrong.. Off with you head."

Sorry for short chapter! :)


	2. The Day After The Day Out

So I´m sorry for another short chapter, I am planning the next and it´s gonna be longer!

* * *

"Ravenna do you wanna die!?" "Hush! Renée waking up Evina is a death itself but we need to do it.." The raven hair colored girl whispered moving closer to the bed. "Waking her up is like waking up a sleeping wolf!" "Oh.. I bet you would know.." She smirked lightly patting the princess of hearts on the shoulder. "Evina? Hey.. Good morning.." Ravenna whispered. "Off with your.. zzz" "Of for all of the evil in the world… EVINA SCARLETT HEARTS WAKE UP!" The future queen jumped up wincing from the sound of yelling and the light. "OFF WITH YOU HE.. Never mind off with my head…" She whimpered feeling her headache. "You want some aspirin?" Renée asked.

"Yes, Let´s get some aspirin!" She declared wrapping her red robe around her fixing her messy red curls a bit before walking out the door. "That wasn't to bad.." "She hasn't eaten yet.." Ravenna muttered walking out with the red hooded girl.

"DONT WAKE HER UP!" "Wow take a chill pill Ella!" Chara jumped high from the yell. "Oh Aurora have been throwing up all night.. You wake her.. I´ll kill you." "You starting to sound like Evina.. Well.. Okay.. But It´s breakfast time!"

"She can have that later.. Let´s go!" She grabbed her arm dragging her out of the room.

"Snow.. Psst Snow.." Delicia poked her nose. "What?" She mumbled. "Do you want a hug?" "No.." "An apple?" "No.." "Mhm… Butter man?" "A what?" She sat up. "Look you woke up!" She smiled at the black haired girl. "Ugh.. Is is breakfast?" "Yes, Muriel have baked apple pie!" "Sounds good.."

"Ginny here with the latest news.. I heard.. Ugh never mind! I´ll do this later.." She closed the camera pouting. "Headache sugar?" Muriel gave her a muffin. "Yeah.." "Oh.. poor blondie.." "Shut up Ravenna!" "Sorry.." She shrugged standing next to the candy witch. "She has been like this all morning.." "Same with Renée.." "But she isn't as fighty as blondie.." "I´m just glad you gave us two alcohol free drinks.." "I´m not stupid!" "Cheers to that!" They smiled and laughed. "OH SHUT UP!" All the woman with a hangover yelled. "Well.. This will be a fun day.." Muriel muttered before serving them egg.


	3. The Day On The Beach

"I HATE THE BEACH!" Muriel growled wiping away some sand from her sandwich.

"Dear you didn't need to come with us." Ravenna reminded her laying down on her towel.

"Well it was either that or visit mother.. I´ll survive here.." She muttered taking a bite from her ham sandwich.

"I dont mind…" Snow smiled happily watching the guys having a competition on who´s muscles where bigger.

"We all know you dont mind Snow.." Evina mumbled looking up when shadow was before her.

"Ladies.. Evina.. looking lovely as usual.."

"Charming you have two seconds, back away."

"What cant a prince just compliment your outfit?"

"… I´m wearing a bikini…" She raised an eyebrow.

"So?"

"Daniel just go hang out with your future wife.." Renée sat up.

"Fine.. Until next time.. queen of my heart.." He made his charming smile and walked away.

"I hate him.. I hate him so much it hurts… Is this how mother feels about father?" Ravenna tilted her head.

"Probably" Ginny nodded taking a sandwich from the basket.

"Well at least Delicia is happy.." Aurora smiled watching the future mad hatter and their best friend having something that looked like a water war but ended in kisses.

"She is.. Those two are getting married I promise.." Chara laid down next to Evina watching them.

"Hmm.. I do approve of it.. but you all know my rule.. he hurts you it´s, wait for it.." She made a dramatic pause. "OFF WITH YOUR HEAD!"

Everyone chuckled. "You sure know how to handle them.." Ella giggled.

"Well, I am the oldest one here, and our gang is messed up.. We have two witches, Three princesses, One cat, Two wonderlandians, One Blondie and One Hood girl." Evina pointed out.

"And I wouldn't have it any other way.." Snow smiled laying her head against Ravennas shoulder.

"It´s to bad we have to stop being friends.." Ella sighed.

"You, Aurora and Snow dosen´t have to stop but we others do.." Muriel corrected.

"I dont want to lose either of you…" Snow pouted.

"Cheer up snowflake, you will have your happily ever after.." Ravenna pointed out.

"You dont…" She whispered back.

"Well, It wont be so bad.. I promise.. Henry is nice.. and I can learn to.. be with him.. and we will have a daughter.. it´s not much more to my story."

"Our kids I didn't even think about that.. They will grow up learning to despise etch other.."

"Hopefully my kid wont eat you´re kids.." Muriel joked while Renée hit her arm. "What?"

"Their going to be fine! All of them because you know what? We will teach them that no one is different from they, No one is better, No one is stronger, They are going to respect each other! Or fairy´s help me.. I wont have our kids hate etch other because some of them are royals, some of them are witches, some of them runs from wolfs.."

"Well dear thats not true you run to the wolf.." Ravenna smirked.

"OH SHUT UP! My point is, as long as we tell them story´s of our friendship they will be fine."

"Renée is right.. as long as we promise etch other that we will never hate anyone in this group they will be fine…" Ella nodded.

"And.. can you all promise me something.." Ravenna looked between them all.

"Sure.. what?"

"When that day comes.. the day I´m in prison.. make sure.. my baby is okay.." She took a deep breath.

No one wanted to answer that. The pain that was written all over the next evil queens face was to much. Chara dropped her smile. Evina looked down at the ground biting her lip. Ella and Aurora held etch other hand for support. Snow grabbed Ravennas and held it tightly. Ginny Renée and Muriel looked between etch other if someone would have a good answer to give her.

"Ravenna, We all know how much that will hurt for you. For Henry and your future baby, We cant all promise we can look after her all the time but we will do what we can.. I´ll poof in once in awhile and see if she is okay I promise you that, Snow will be there to hold her when you.. well.. you know.. Renée will take her on walks through the forest, Ginny will make sure she is just right, Ella will sing her to sleep when Henry isn't strong enough, Aurora will stay with her the whole night to make sure she sleeps, Delica will have tea partys for her, Evina will teach her queenly manners when she can, Muriel will make sure she eats.. because you know what.. we´re a family.. and that´s how we will stay." Chara poofed up next to her and gave her a big hug.

"Thank you…" Ravenna whispered hugging her back.


	4. The One With The Daughters

"Great just great! good job Raven!" Apple groaned.

"Well princess it wasn't really my fault.. I cant control my magic you know that!" Raven groaned back.

"Um.. Where are we?" Ashlynn raised an eyebrow.

"How should I know.." Lizzie laughed bitterly.

"Well I don't mind! This is an adventure! and I love it!" Maddie laughed jumping up and down.

"This is just not right!" Blondie whined

"Stop whining Blondie!" Cerise growled

"Calm down there _wolf_ " Kitty grinned.

"Watch it Kitty! I chase things like _cats_ "

"What did you just say? Oh come here!"

"Kitty!" Lizzie and Maddie grabbed her.

"Okay everyone calm down!" Ginger sighed stepping between the two.

"I agree with Ginger if where going to get out of here, we need to stay calm" Briar stood beside her.

"Well I'm sorry! Everyone asked to go back to the day before! It wasn't my fault that we lost the game against the giants!" Raven scoffed

"Okay everyone take a deep breath.. And walk that way!" Apple pointed at a small road.

"As the future queen of hearts I decide that were going that way!" Lizzie screaming stopping down the rode the others after.

 **20 minutes later.**

"Are we at ever after still?" Ginger raised an eyebrow and looked around.

"It seems that way..." Briar blinked confused.

"Oh well then we can jus" Apple stopped hearing a voice she recognized.

"Well of course not Aurora, you look great" Snow smiled while Apple almost fainted.

"Chara! Get back here! You are not eating Camomile on my watch!" Delicia came running and Maddie gasped tears in her eyes she jumped on top of her hugging her tightly while the others looked just as scared as the mouse Chara was chasing.

"Mommy! Where have you been! We looked for you and you where just gone!" Maddie sobbed down in the teenagers neck. Delicia blinked confused while Chara stopped with Camomile in her mouth seeing why the girl didn't chase them anymore.

"D, what's going on?" Ravenna came out the school books in her hands.

"I-I'm not sure.. Hey.. Why.. Why are you crying.. What's going on.." Delicia laid her arms around Maddie still confused.

"What the.. Mother, how, what? How did you get here?" Raven stepped forward.

"What are you talking about?" Ravenna blinked.

"You don't remember your own daughter?"

"My... My what.."

"Um Raven.. I dont think we´re home anymore…" Lizzie pointed out seeing a lot of their classmates parents and their teachers young.

"Hey I checked with Abigail and she told me we could use… why does she look like me.." Evina blinked and pointed at Lizzie.

"Old friend I think thats our future daughters." Ciara spitted out the light brown mouse and stood up poofing up next to Kitty. "See she has my smile.."

"Hi mama.." Kitty whispered looking at the teenage version of her mother.

"Hi.." She whispered back.

"Okay wait so if you all are daughters to someone here.. who is my daughter… The only one with black ha"

"STOP! DONT FINISH THAT SENTENCE! I DARE YOU!" Raven stared at Snow.

"Oh but she is my daughter!" Ravenna chuckled.

"The blonde thats laying in the hooded girls arms is Apple White" She explained.

"I named her Apple? I dont know if thats stupid or just.. mean.." Snow blinked.

"She have complex about her hair.." She pointed at the blonde.

"Ohhh…" Snow stood up taking over trying to get Apple from her fainted state.

"I am confused.." Aurora sat down Briar sitting down next to her.

"So the crying teenager in my arms is my daughter… this isn't weird at all.." Delicia looked up at Raven.

"It kinda is.." Ginger sighed.

"It´s weird as Faybelle at a fairy dust convention…" Briar laid her head against Aurora and like an instinct she laid an arm around her future daughter.

"We should get you guys home.." Ravenna sighed.

"And how would that work?" Raven raised her eyebrow.

"I dont know yet.. Has Muriel made dinner yet?" Ravenna turned to Evina.

"Nope, I was going to get all of you and then she would start dinner."

"Well, Mom could always use the extra help." Ginger smiled and took the lead.

"That´s her daughter?" Aurora blinked.

"The next candy witch yes.. we can take that later.." Briar sighed.

"Well let us lead the way." Delicia stood up Maddie in her arms.

"Dont let go.." Maddie whimpered.

"Hey.. It´s okay, I´m not little one.. lets go eat.." Delicia hugged her leading her inside after the others.


	5. The One With All The Talks

"So what you´re trying to make us believe is that our future daughters traveled back in time, and now they are stuck here?" Ginny blinked confused looking over at Blondie.

"Exactly" Ravenna and Raven nodded.

"I get a girl…" Muriel smiled softly hesitating before hugging Ginger close. Ginger blinked confused not used to her mother being this.. Friendly. She hugged her back carefully letting her mother just hold her.

"Um.. Renée.." Renée nodded to Cerise awkwardly.

"Cerise Hood.. Your daughter.." She nodded.

"I am still confused.." Ella looked at Ashlynn that sat beside her giving her mother a loving gaze before wrapping her arms around her in a hug.

"Believe me.. I am too.." She sighed and Ella hugged her back.

"Raven.. I had the most weird dream.." Apple sat up groggy.

"Um dearest.. it wasn't a dream.." Snow tapped her on the shoulder and Apple almost fainted again.

"You´re so beautiful.." Snow smiled tucking a strand of the blonde hair behind Apple´s ear. Apple blushed looking up at the younger version of her mother.

"T-Thank you.." Apple nodded.

"I love the blonde hair.." Snow sat down beside her stroking it softly watching Apple relax from the Deja Vu of the whole thing.

A few hours later everyone was going to bed.

 **Evina´s room.**

Lizzie hesitated before cuddling down next to her mother in the large bed. Last time she had done that she was seven and woken up from a dream of the Jabberwocky and hadn't stopped crying until her mother sang her to sleep. She turned around watching the red haired teenager. She did look just like she use to look but younger. Her red hair not so.. queenly? was that the right word for it.

"What are you looking at?" Evina turned around raising an eyebrow.

"N-Nothing Mother.." Lizzie looked down at the feet at the bed.

"Lizzie.. does that stand for Elizabeth?" The red head wondered.

"Elisabeth Desiree Hearts.." She nodded.

"Who choose it? Me or your father?" Evina asked

"You did.. Papa let you after giving birth to me." Lizzie looked up again.

"Well we did made a beautiful girl.."

"Ew.." Lizzie whined.

"Oh please, it wont be ew in a few years.." Evina chuckled laying her arms around the other teenager. "Night my heart."

"Night mom.." Lizzie mumbled sleepy.

 **Renée´s room.**

Watching her future daughter crawling down in bed hugging her on legs under the blanket she raised an eyebrow. The weird thing was that her daughter didn't take off her hood. Renée would never be available to sleep in her own.

"Why do you still have your hood on?" She raised her eyebrows.

"I just do.." Cerise shrugged.

"Do we like etch other in the future?" Renée asked.

"Yes we do.." Cerise answered.

"Care to tell me why you have the hood on?"

"Promise you wont freak out.." Cerise begged.

"I promise.." The brunette blinked.

Cerise took of her hood hearing the gasp from her mother she looked down at the floor. Her ears dropping. "I know.."

"I marry Baddie!" She blinked moving closer to the girl and wrapping an arm around her. "Hey.. you´re beautiful.."

"No i´m not.. I´m a monster.." Cerise sniffled laying her head against her mother.

"Dear you are.." Renée insisted.

"I´m not!" Cerise protested.

"Dear.. I´m so sorry me and your father put you through this but you are so beautiful.. and I.. I love you.."

Cerise looked up sniffling. "I love you too

 **Chara´s room.**

Kitty poofed down next to her mother cuddling up beside her. Chara opened her eyes looking at the smaller girl with a small smile kissing her forehead.

"Hello kitten." She laid her head over Kitty´s.

"Hi mama.." She mumbled.

"Kitty, does that stand for Katherine?"

"Yes in fact it does but you always call me Kitty.."

Chara nodded feeling kinda happy about her future, living her story and then get a daughter.. a daughter she seemed to be close with. She probably was a whole different person in the future, now she was a crazy party cat and that side wasn't something her daughter should know about. At all. It could prove to be an argument later.

"Am I a good mother?" She asked afraid for the answer.

Kitty blinked looking up at her. "Well, you do teach me everything you can.. you make sure I take my cat naps.. you do that, Hurt my baby and I´ll scratch your eyes out talk with everyone really.. Yes.. You are a good mother."

Chara smiled wide liking her own thumb wiping away some dirt from the smaller girls cheek. "Mama!" Kitty whined.

"What! You had dirt there!" She chuckled laying an arm around her daughter. They both cuddled closer to etch other feeling closer then ever. Kitty closed her eyes just enjoying feeling this close to her mother. It had been awhile sense she slept beside her.

"Night kitten" Chara mumbled.

"Night mama" Kitty mumbled back.

 **Ginny´s room.**

"So… You´re my daughter…"

"That is correct, I also run my own mirror cast, Hmm I dont have a boyfriend yet.." Blondie shrugged.

"I´m sorry this is just weird.. I never imagen my daughter to look so much like.. me" Ginny studied her.

"Well.. I dont really think people imagen their children like themselves."

"Ravenna´s daughter looked just like her.." Ginny pointed out.

"Raven said that too, but she would never admit that, they never have been close.."

"And.. what about us? are we close?"

Blondie looked down a bit then up again. "Of course we are.."

Ginny knew she was lying, and it did hurt. Was she a good mother? Where her future husband a good father? Did her daughter even like her parents?

"I-If you say so.."

Blondie nodded biting her lip.

"Should we just.. Get to bed?"

"Yeah.. sure mom.."

 **Aurora´s room.**

"Oh no I didn't!" Aurora giggled.

"You did, you´re whole face was all eggy!" Briar giggled with her.

"Oh.." Aurora wiped away a tear. "That sound unbelievable!"

"It´s not! Daddy goes catching you everywhere, I feel out a window once and he catch me" Briar smiled.

"But.. Why did you fall out the window?"

"Well you see after you years of sleeping it kinda rub-Zzzzzz" Briar fell down on the bed snoring loudly.

"Briar.. Briar.. are you okay?" Aurora blinked shaking her a little. "Briar.."

"Hmm?" She sat up blinking. "Yeah.. the curse rubbed off on me.."

"You.. You fell asleep too?" She blinked.

"Not by a curse.. When you had me.. the curse was still in your blood.. and because I´m your daughter.. I have it in my blood too." Briar smiled sadly.

Aurora blinked pulling her into her arms kissing her forehead. "I´m so sorry.."

"It´s fine mom.. It really is.." Briar hugged her back.

 **Delicia´s room.**

"So I just disappeared?" Delica blinked.

"Yes, Me and Daddy tried to find you but we didn't.." Maddie pouted and poured up some tea in two cups.

"When did I disappear?" She sipped on her tea.

"When I turned seven.." Maddie gave a cheese bite to Camomile.

"Seven!" She spitted out her tea. "I missed your teenage years? I missed your birthdays? I missed your boyfriend? Girlfriend whatever! I missed everything!"

"Mommy breathe.." Maddie poured some more tea in her cup.

"But.. I´m a terrible mother…" She blinked

"No you aren't.. I loved you so much.. You used to hold me until I fell asleep, You gave me Earl grey.. my mouse.. You always had tea party´s for me…"

"Wait.. Tea.. I marry Anthony?" Delicia smiled hopefully.

"My dad yes.. anyway, We did assume you just gone out buy that wasn't the case obviously." Maddie drank her tea.

"I marry Anthony.. And have you.." She smiled tears in her eyes pulling her into a big hug.

"OH! Mommy.. it´s okay…" Maddie looked up at her.

"I know it is… I might disappear but I know you´re in good hands…" She kissed the top of Maddie´s head.

 **Muriel´s room.**

"So.. Did I threaten you when you where little?"

Ginger chuckled shaking her head. "No.. Not me but a lot of others.. well sometimes when I was just horrible you looked down at me eyebrows raised and said `Young lady you know how it ended for Felicia´ and I asked who is Felicia and you answered `Exactly´.. It made me kinda scared so I often cleaned my room after that…"

Muriel couldn't help but chuckle. "My mother did the same to me.."

"Grandma is a special woman alright.." Ginger shook her head a small smile on her lips.

"What about your dad?" She raised an eyebrow and Ginger looked down.

"You never told me who my father is.." she sighed.

"I-I didn't?"

"No you told me it was for the best.. so I just ignored it.."

"Ginger I´m sorry.." Muriel took her hand.

"It´s fine.. You took care of me and always have.. It can get quite annoying when I wanted to start date"

"… You´re still a baby.."

"I´m sixteen.."

"A baby.." Muriel insisted.

"If you say so.."

 **Snow´s Room.**

"Apple darling, care to tell me why you are ashamed of your blonde hair?" Snow looked up from painting her daughters nails apple red.

"I… I´m not the perfect Snow white.." Apple looked down sighing.

"Darling.. I´m not the perfect Snow White either.. I may share my great great great grandmothers name but we´re different like night and day.."

"Everyone loves you.."

"And they will and are loving you! Look at me!"

Apple looked up staring into those blue eyes that was just like her own.

"You Apple, Should never ever compare yourself to your great great great great great grandmother.. You´re your own person.. You aren't Snow White,

I´m not Snow White, I may be named after her but I´m my own person, Promise me that you never will change to someone you´re not.." Snow laid a hand on her cheek.

Apple nodded slowly. "I promise.."

"Thats my girl.." Snow kissed her forehead.

Apple smiled. "Thank you.."

"No.. Thank you.. for being my daughter"

 **Ella´s room.**

"No mom!" Ashlynn fell down on the floor shoes up in the air.

"Oh their wonderful!" Ella gasped studying the glass shoes.

"Mom! Can my feet come down now?"

"Noo! Dear where have you gotten these?"

"You gave me them when I turned fifteen.. Something about practice"

"Well they are one of a kind…" Ella looked down at the strawberry blonde girl smiling.

"I know they are.. but you still have the most wonderful shoes!" Ashlynn chuckled.

"Soon yes.. hey.. do you have your fathers eyes?"

"I do.. You two love etch other very much.." Ashlynn smiled.

"Hmm.. I cant wait to meet him.. Now straight to bed young lady! We have an early morning tomorrow. "

"Deja vu…" Ashlynn chuckled.

 **Ravenna´s room.**

Raven grabbed her pillow and blanket and laid down on the floor curling up. Ravenna blinked looked up from the bed down at the floor.

"Raven.. why are you sleeping on the floor.."

"You never liked me sleeping in your bed…" She answered.

Ravenna was silent for a few moments, was she so cruel to her own daughter? Did she even spend time with her? "Raven… you can sleep here if you want to.."

"It would just be weird.." Raven muttered

"Can I ask you something then?"

"Yes…"

"Do you hate me?"

Raven shook her head. "No.. and that what make it all so sad.."

Ravenna got tears in her eyes grabbing her own pillow and blanket. Placing them on the floor beside her.

"What are you doing?" She rolled around watching her mother laying down next to her. Violett eyes meet etch other.

"Raven you´re my daughter, The future me might not spend time with you.. But as long as you´re here. I will."

So I hope you all like the story so far, I´m trying to write a chapter every week, so this one was a long one! 


	6. The One Where Evina Goes MAD

**Evina & Lizzie **

Evina and Lizzie had taken the lead down to breakfast sitting down first at a table looking around at everyone that was eating breakfast.

"When you told me you where going to show me stuff I didn't think it would involve breakfast.." Lizzie raised an eyebrow.

"Sweet pea, Everything starts with breakfast!" Evina smiled standing up getting in line.

Lizzie sighed rolling her eyes. Noticing someone sat down beside her she raised an eyebrow turning to the brunette guy beside her.

"Can I help you?" Lizzie raised an eyebrow.

"Daniel Charming, and i´m sure you can…" Daniel smirked studying her.

"Daniel Ch.. oh no.." Lizzie groaned. "What do you want?"

"Well.. How about a date, you and me tonight" He laid an arm around her and Lizzie had the urge to punch him in the face. Or even better have his head on a plate.

"Daniel i´m going to make this easy for you, either you walk away.. or i´ll have your head on a spike." Evina sat down the breakfast tray staring him.

"Wow what´s your problem?" He raised an perfect eyebrow.

"Let. Go. Of. Her." She growled.

"What are you going to do about it?" He challenged her.

The black and red haired girl looked wide eyed at the prince. One thing you shouldn't do was challenging her mother. Not ever. Not even if it´s about what tea Maddie would spill on her dress.

Evina gritted her teeth growling before jumping on top of him slamming him down on the floor.

"You listen to me Charming, You touch her again. You talk to her again. You even look at her, I´ll kill you. Do you understand me?" She held a hand around his neck staring at him with gold threatening eyes. People around the castleteria had stopped looking over at the princess and the prince.

"Evina no.." The white queen aka Mirana sat down next to the red head. "My dearest little sister.. Dont.. Dont be like mother.." The blonde woman laid a hand on her shoulder. "Let him go…"

Evina looked up at her sister. "He touched my baby." She whispered looking over at Lizzie. Mirana looked up at Lizzie seeing clearly that she indeed was one of the Hearts she nodded.

"Let him go.. I know.. You only want to protect her.. But let him go.." She said calmly.

"Mama.. I´m fine.." Lizzie said in agreement with her aunt.

Evina slowly let the brunette prince go standing up brushing away some dirt from her dress. "Like I said.. Come near her.. I´ll kill you.."

He nodded backing away slowly still on the floor.

Lizzie stood up laying her arms around her mother in a hug. "Thank you.. but you dont need to protect me.."

"Sweet pea, I´ll always protect you…" Evina kissed her forehead.

Mirana smiled looking at the two. "I may not understand what´s going on.. but I do see you two love etch other.."

Lizzie turned around. "Auntie M.. We all love etch other.. Where a family.

 **Muriel & Ginger **

"So, you´re telling me a pinch of salt in the chocolate makes it more tasty?" Muriel raised an eyebrow looking at her daughter.

"Yes, Mom are you afraid?" Ginger raised an eyebrow.

"Pff me? Afraid of salt? I eat kids for breakfast.."

"Mom you have never even tasted a kid…" Ginger rolled her eyes giving her the glass. "Drink"

"Do I have to.." She pouted looking down at the glass.

"So you are afraid?" Ginger smirked taking a sip from her glass.

"Ginger Spice Breadhouse I´m not afraid of anything!" She took the glass drinking from it.

"See you didn't die!" Ginger laughed.

"Oh my fairy god mother… Did I teach you this?" Muriel blinked.

"You did…"

"I´m great at this.. Hmm.. I should try new things more often."

"Ginger shook her head. "How about some lime cupcakes?"

"Okay cupcake, I think we should slow down with new things for today" Muriel kissed her forehead taking the book Ginger was holding. "Hmm.. How about an cherry pie?"

"Sounds great mom.." Ginger smiled.

 **Ravenna & Raven.**

The morning had been awkward for the two. Raven woke up on top of her mother cured up on her stomach. Ravenna had accidentally giving her one of her very short tight dresses. Raven fell down the small stairs and Ravenna burned their breakfast. Not a good morning for the Queens.

Walking down the halls not specking at all, Ravenna couldn't help but wonder what happened between the two. She didn't get so far with that thought because someone pushed her up against the lockers and kissed her.

Raven stopped noticing her mother wasn't beside her anymore. Turning around her eyes widened from the sight. A teenage version of her dad had pushed up the teenage version of her mom against the lockers and kissed her. And from the looks of things. Her mother didn't complain.

Pulling away slightly Ravenna smiled. "Good morning my king.."

"Good morning my queen.. how are you today?" Henry kissed her cheek.

"I´m doing splendid thank you for asking… and you?"

"Amused actually.. It seems like Evina is stronger then people think"

"Who did she hit?" Ravenna smirked raising an eyebrow.

"Daniel.. He laid an arm around some girl with red and black hair.." He shrugged.

"Mhm I see…" Ravenna looked over at her daughter realizing the awkward position she was in with her daughters father she moved away. "Well Henry..

I´ll meet you later… "

"Okay? Is something up?" He raised an eyebrow.

"No no love.. Everything is fine! See you later.." She pulled Raven with her down the hall.

"What was that.." Raven blinked.

"It was a kiss my dear.." Ravenna answered simply.

"In those years you lived with me and dad, I never saw you two that close.." Raven shook her head.

"Well dear.. That´s how close we are now.. It wasn't that long of a kiss was it?"

"Mother I have seen you kissing your pet raven on the head shorter then that.. And you love that blasted bird.."

"Hey! language young lady!" Ravenna stopped them.

"Sorry.." Raven mumbled.

"Sorry dear.." Ravenna sighed hugging her tightly.

"W-What are you doing.."

"I´m hugging you.."

"Why?"

"Because dear.. I´m your mother.."

Raven hesitated before wrapping her own arms around her mother.

Ravenna smiled, Maybe this was step one, step one on making her daughter feel loved again.

 _So I decided to just do these three mother daughter thingies tonight. It´s late and I will write the others tomorrow!_


	7. The one when Apple confess

**Snow & Apple**

"Apple darling" Snow called from the bathroom.

"Yeah?" Apple looked up from a book.

"Can you see if I have a clean dress?"

"Sure mom.." Apple got up looking through her mothers closet. "What kind of dress do you want?"

"Hmm.. Do I have a red, blue clean?"

"Yeah!" Apple took the dress from the closet opening the bathroom door. "Here."

"Thank you darling" Snow smiled taking the dress.

"Mom.. Can I ask you something.." Apple sat down outside the bathroom.

"Yes of course"

"Have you ever.. these feelings.. that a prince charming isn't the right thing for you?"

Snow pulled on her dress stepping out from the bathroom. "Why?"

"My.. future prince.. isn't really.. what I would call.. fateful.. and.. he is kinda in love with Lizzie.. and i´m not sure a prince is right for me.."

"Darling are you trying to tell me you want to be with a girl?" Snow raised an eyebrow.

"I.. I dont know.. Not a prince.. it´s not for me.."

"Do you know who I would talk to?"

"Who…"

"Abigail and Marion.."

"Queen Charming and Maid Marion? Why them?"

Snow smiled. "They are.. what people call a power couple.."

"Queen Charming is gay?"

"I would say Bi.. Darling they can put some light on you situation.."

"Will you come with me to meet them?"

Snow sat down beside her. "Always.. If you need me.. I will always be there."

 **Chara & Kitty.**

"Meow! You look great!" Chara chuckled watching her daughter.

"I look ridicules" Kitty looked down at the skirt.

"You look like me!"

"Exactly! Ridicules!" Kitty said again.

Chara shook her head. "I hate you.."

"And I hate you mom.." Kitty chuckled and hugged her.

Chara hugged her back poofing them away. "Now lets create some.. chaos.."

"Ohh.. What should we do then.." Kitty looked down from the lockers.

"Hmm.. what about.. some romantic drama…"

Kitty looked up smirking. "Who are we thinking of?"

"Tell me kitten.. is it someone you hate back home.."

"Hmmm… I´m not a fan of Sparrow Hood.. He always wake me up from my cat naps.."

Chara gasped. "Oh no! Thats just pure evil!"

"Right.." Kitty nodded.

"Hmm.. Robin then.. we just need to find him.." She looked around.

"I dont even know what he looks like.."

"Well.. Orange hair.. green clothes, dreamy eyes, often an arrow on his jacket."

"Did you just say dreamy eyes?" Kitty raised an eyebrow.

"I dont like what you´re suggesting.."

"You said dreamy eyes.."

"Time flies.. there he is…" Chara looked away blushing.

 **Delicia & Maddie**

"Wait.. D.. are you telling me thats our future daughter?"

"Yes.. honey.. breathe in and out.."

"Want some tea dad?" Maddie poured some in a cup and gave it to him.

"Thank you dear.. But.. we haven´t.."

"Oh.. No we haven´t but apparently in the future Anthony.. and we have Madeleine"

"Ew.. and also yes"

"I´m so confused" He took a sip from the tea. "oh great tea"

"Thanks dad!" Maddie smiled drinking her own tea.

"Anthony.. are you okay.."

"I guess so.. I just never imagined my future with my lovely girlfriend and that we would have a daughter.."

Delicia sat down in his lap hugging him close. "We have a future together.."

"I couldn't be happier about this D.."

"You know people would think this would gross me out but I missed you two being close.." Maddie drank some more tea.

"What is she talking about?"

"Anthony she is mad remember"

"Oh! Thats my girl!"

"Thanks daddy" Maddie kissed his cheek smiling.

 **Ginny & Blondie**

"Ginny here with the late-"

"And her daughter that does this so much better! Mom you need to use a what can I say.. Dramatic way of talking!"

"What?"

"You know.. Today friends the most amazing thing happened, Blondie the future daughter of Ginny took over her moms new show to make it more dramatic, Hopper turned into a frog when he kissed the future swan queen.. not a good day.. what can I say.. it was like a frog was stuck in his throat"

Ginny giggled shaking her head. "You really like doing this do you?

"I absolutely love it! If I wouldn't go all storybook I would probably just.. Start a news channel or something."

"You know you still can that"

"Not really, they are kinda hard with follow your destiny or POOF gone"

"Thats horrible.."

"Milton Grim as headmaster.."

"Ugh I hate that guy! I just do and I have no idea why!"

"Everyone hated him! He is just is that guy you hate more then everything"

"Hmm I do belive you have a point.. now lets see if we find Chara and Kitty.."

 **Renée & Cerise **

"Twenty seconds? That´s record!" Renée laughed.

"Well let´s just say wolf blood make me faster." Cerise smiled fixing her hood.

"Does my parents know about.."

"The ears? No.. They thought some guy left you knocked up.."

"That´s horrible… So no one knows about you ears?"

"Kitty, Raven, You, Dad.. All the Hoods and Wolfs now after I had to protect Raven.. But other then that.. No one…" She shrugged.

"Cerise.. I´m sorry.."

"It´s not your fault.. You and daddy fell in love.. you wanted a kid and here I am.."

Renée nodded. "Come on let´s eat some lunch."

"Do they still serve that chicken?"

"I think so?" She chuckled laying an arm around her.

"Hmm I always liked chicken.. I dont know why.."

"Well little red, You got that from me.. I love chicken"

 **Ella & Ashlynn**

"So who can tell me the story of Cinderella?" The teacher looked around in the classroom.

"OH ME!" Ashlynn put up her hand.

"Okay.. girl I never seen before.."

"Well, Cinderella starts with her parents dying…" Ashlynn took her mothers hand. "She lives with her stepmother and stepsisters that hates her… makes her clean and sleep by the fire place.. there of the name Cinder-Ella… She was promised to go to the ball if she could pick up all the peas but the stepmother wouldn't let her.."

"Cinderella´s fairy godmother gave her a new dress and glass shoes… she went to the ball and danced with the prince until midnight.. The magic then like disappears.. she goes back to clean until the prince find her again.. After they get married.. they often gets a beautiful baby girl.. hmm.. as the next Cinderella I would name her Ashlynn.." Ella finished.

"Hmm.. very well both of you.." The teacher nodded going back to teaching.

"How many times did I tell you that story?" Ella whispered.

"About one hundred times.. probably more." Ashlynn chuckled quietly.

"I was annoying?"

"I wouldn't call yo annoying more, Ashlynn this shouldn't come as a shock to you later when these things happen.. I´m going to lose you… and dad.." She laid her head against her shoulder.

"Ashlynn.. You will never lose me.." Ella whispered back.

 **Aurora & Briar**

"Briar.. Briar sweetie.." Aurora stroked her hair. "Time to wake up.."

"I dont wanna.." She mumbled.

"Dont make me go get the water.."

"What…" Briar pulled her blanket over her head.

Aurora sighed stood up and went to the bathroom. She grabbed a bucket and filled it with ice cold water. "Briar one chance.."

"Shhhh sleeping!" She mumbled snoring.

Aurora smirked pouring out the bucket down at Briar watching her jump up running around the room.

"FAIRY GODMOTHERS THAT IS COLD WHY WOULD YOU DO SOMETHING LIKE THAT!" She yelled.

Aurora laid on the floor laughing her butt off. "You should see your face! This is the funniest thing in a long time oh fairy godmothers!"

Briar grabbed the bucket filling it with water and poured it down on her laughing mother. "HA!"

"BRIAR!" Aurora jumped up. "IT´S SO COLD!"

"HAHA!"

"BRIAR GET BACK HERE!" Aurora chased her outside to the corridors.

"Mama look.." Kitty pointed at the two screaming princesses.

"And people say we from wonderland are mad.." Chara shook her head dumping a bucket off marbles down on the floor watching the two princesses trip.

"CHARA!" Aurora screamed

"KITTY!" Briar screamed

"Oops.." Both cats said at the same time disappearing in a smile.


	8. The spell went wrong Oops?

**Raven & Ravenna**

"You really think this will work?" Raven looked at her mother.

"Well we could at least try.." She nodded laying an arm around her.

"Okay.. you do it.."

"My daughters spell did not succeed take her to ever after at full.. speed?" Purple smoke came out from the mirror and surrounded the room for a while.

"Did it work?" Raven opened her eyes.

"I don't think so.." Ravenna looked down on the floor.

"Um.. Raven.. what am I doing here.."

"Darling?! What! but.. We.. Mom!"

"I haven't my full powers so excuse me!"

"Mom.. That´s your mom.. oh fairy godmothers.." Darling stood up.

"Okay, Darling calm down.. you might or might not have gone back in time.. where your mom is young.. and your dad.."

Darling blinked suddenly feeling quite dizzy.

"Smooth Raven.. Who is her mother?"

"Abigail Charming.." Darling whispered leaning against Raven.

"Abigail? oh well.. I do see it now.. let´s go then young lady.."

"Aha.. okay.." Darling mumbled.

 **Aurora Briar Chara & Kitty**

"Sorry about.. the marbles.." The two cats looked a little awkwardly at the princesses casts.

".. at least we only broke our thumbs.."

"Mom it´s itchy!" Briar whined looking down at the cast.

"Um… Do you want some tea.." Kitty raised an eyebrow.

"No thank you!"

"Okay.. um… you two get better" Chara grinned.

"Oh no! You two are helping us!" Aurora sat up.

"With what?" Kitty whined.

"WITH EVERYTHING WE CANT DO!" The two princesses yelled.

"But that isn't fun.. mom do something!" Kitty pouted.

"Aurora.. we did say we where sorry…"

"We aren't changing our minds! Off you two go and get lunch.."

"Fine.." The mother and daughter poofed away not even leaving a smile.

 **Snow Apple Marion Abigail Ravenna Raven & Darling**

"Now tell us who is this girl you are interested in?" Marion sat down on a table looking at the blonde princess with raised eyebrow. Apple blushed and looked down at the floor.

"Go on darling! we won´t judge" Abigail sat down next to Marion and nodded.

"Well.. she have the most beautiful hair, purple eyes.. she really know how to play the guitar.. she is rebellious.. and just.. Ra-"

"Apple there you are!" Raven smiled walking into the room.

"Never mind.." Apple chuckled nervously spotting her. Seeing the girl on her arm made her blink in confusion. "Darling?"

"Hi Apple…" Darling gulped seeing the younger version of all the women she grown up with.

"What? How? Raven!" Apple scolded.

"Actually it was me.. but detail details.. um… Abby, this is Darling Charming.. your.. daughter.."

"Wait.. what?" Both Marion and Abigail looked over at the girl wide eyed. The platinum blonde of the two stood up and let go of the other girl´s hand. "My daughter?" She mumbled. She did see it of course. The hair, eyes, nose. But she couldn´t believe it.

"Hi mother.." Darling waved slowly feeling a bit awkward around her. She may have had a close relationship with her mother a long time ago but now. They just wasn´t anymore.

Abigail moved closer and tilted her daughters head with one hand. "You really are beautiful.."

"Strong.. actually.." Darling knew very well that she was pretty but that didn´t mean anything. Beauty comes from within and that´s something everyone should know. "I don´t really think beauty is something that matters.."

"She sounds just like you.." Marion whispered. "I´ll give you all a moment.." She grabbed a rope and jumped out the window tears streaming down her cheeks.

"Mari-" Abigail sighed. "Sorry about that.. You said your name was Darling?"

"Darling Annabeth Charming yes.." Darling nodded and bit her lip. This was uncomfortable, really uncomfortable worse then a family dinner to speak the truth.

"We should give them a moment.." Snow whispered and lead the other three girls out the door.

 **Lizzie, Evina, Maddie & Delicia.**

"Soooo remind me again why croquet against the princesses of hearts was a good idea.." Delicia rubbed her sore arm.

"I didn´t know Lizzie´s mom was this aggressive when it came to croquet.." Maddie pouted and took a sip from her tea. Looking over to the mother and daughter that still was playing she smiled softly. "They never had time for these things when Lizzie was growing up."

Delicia looked over at the two princesses. "She was busy?" She didn´t have a hard time believing it. Knowing Evina´s mother never had time for her daughters and she had four of them. "Like super-duper-no-tea-no-cookies-no-fun-busy?"

"Exactly.. she was super-duper-no-tea-no-cookies-no-fun-busy" Maddie nodded and laid her head in her mothers lap. "It was hard for her.. the first years, Evina was with her all the time but as Lizzie grew up.. She couldn´t.." Maddie pouted again until she felt her mother starting to braid her hair.

"I´m sure it will work out Maddie.. It always does.." Delicia promised.

"Mom that´s cheating!" Lizzie whined.

"Kicking hedgehogs aren´t that bad if you do it carefully.. and I win!" Evie smiled proudly and leaned on the croque mallet. "Sour loser daughter?"

"I am not a sour loser mom! you cheated!" Lizzie pouted and picked up the hedgehog. "She did cheat.."

"Oh hush you" Evina chuckled. "Come on now daughter! Ginny and Blondie said they had some kind of surprise!"

"I heard it involved movies and candy.." Lizzie smiled slightly. "Okay.. let´s go.."

Sorry for no updates! I been so busy and writers block SUCKS! I hope i´ll get back to writing! Yes I added Darling because she is so precious and cute! (My bad) My next idea involves videos Blondie taped, everything from True hearts day and Spring unsprung! To see the parents react on everything from Huntlynn, Dizzie, RAPPLE, to their selfs, Darling´s secret and more! I know this chapter was very short but I felt I needed to update the story!

HOPE YOU LIKED THIS CHAPTER!


	9. Tale story of two princesses

**(Flashback) The tale of two princesses.**

The little blonde haired princess was used to her mother and father working and spent most of her days in the garden, singing with the doves and picking flowers. Sometimes she would even sneak out to the forest and watch all the animals. It wasn´t rare her father or mother found her sleeping next to a rabbit or a fox. The blonde princess, princess, Apple Rhea White, where loved by everyone, everyone who met the young princess found her adorable. Her parents where Snow White and Florian White, Ever afters most beloved couple. Apple of course knew everything about her parents story. She knew everything about her story. Because that´s what it was supposed to be. Her story. Though the little princess hardly knew why everything happened or why her mother always looked so… destroyed when she talked about it. This day Apple decided to sneak out and wandered a little deeper into the forest then usual. Good thing she did.

In a different part of the kingdom another princess lived. One with raven black hair and purple streaks. The princess was named Raven, Raven Sofia Queen. Her parents where Ravenna Queen and Henry Charming, ironically the queen didn´t want her husbands last name. This princess was used to darkness, she was used to fear and hate. But also magic. She never felt quite loved by her mother. Her mother was more interested of looking herself in the mirror and plot plans. She would never admit it but in someways she was like her mother. The way she talked and walked. The facial expressions and hair. The hair. Raven had always admired her mothers hair, she had slightly lighter purple streaks but it was so much nicer then her own. This princesses had to learned about her destiny. She hated it. Why should she live out her mothers story? Why can´t she choose her own destiny. She didn´t want to poison some girl she never met. She didn´t want to be like her mother, she didn´t want to look so sad like her mother did. That day Raven decided to take a walk in the forest. She of course didn´t tell anyone. Because telling someone was something good. She was supposed to be bad.. Right? She had grabbed some food from the kitchen and a book and was sitting by a tree in the forest when she heard singing. She looked up and crawled to a bush to see who it was. A blonde girl? Raven tilted her head.

"You know you shouldn´t be in this part of the forest." She stood up and brushed off her dress while the blonde girl almost fainted from the sudden voice.

"Well if I can´t be here then neither should you!" She stood up and fixed her skirt.

"This is my mothers part of the forest you know.. I´m Raven.." She offered her hand.

"I´m Apple.. Princess Apple.." Apple nodded and shook her hand.

"Nice to meet you Princess but I advice you to leave."

"But I don´t want to leave.. you seem.. nice.." Apple tilted her head. Maybe that was more of a lie. The girl had a black dress and black hair. She looked a bit.. Scary.

"Apple, belive me when I say you don´t want to be here when my mother finds me okay?"

"Why…"

"She is.. well… someone you shouldn´t meet." Raven shrugged.

"Don´t you wanna play with me?"

"Excuse me what?" Raven blinked confused. Never in her life had anyone asked her to play with them.

"Play with me! Like hide and seek or something!" Apple giggled. "You do know how to play hide and seek right?"

"I mean.. sure.. I know.. that… not that I play it often.." The truth was she never played it but she did know what it was.

"Okay! you count to ten and then you find me!"

"But I…"

"Come on Raven!" Apple giggled and gave her a quick hug before running away.

Raven looked stunned after her. The princess just hugged her. Her. The daughter of the evil queen. Did she not know she was a princess? A small smile appeared on Ravens face before she started to count. The rest of the day they spend, playing, talking, reading, eating and at last they fell asleep cuddled together. Apple with her head on Ravens shoulder against the tree and Raven with her legs over Apple´s legs.

A few hours later two queens met in the middle of the forest. One of the queens shot glares to the other. "Why is my daughter here with yours." She demanded.

"Ravenna, stop that, How should I know.." Snow shook her head and looked over to the two girls.

"Snow I don´t want the daughter of a fruit bat to spend time with mine.. Understood?!" Ravenna raised her voice that worked up the two girls.

"Mother?" Raven mumbled sleepy and rubbed her eyes.

"Mommy!" Apple giggled in delight and jumped up in her mothers arms.

"Hello my darling Apple.." Snow kissed her cheek before looking back at the other queen.

"Raven dear.." Ravenna sighed and lifted her up. "Where were you?"

"I was here playing with Apple…" She whispered quietly expected some kind of scolding from her mother but instead felt a small kiss pressed to her forehead.

Snow smiled and looked at her own daughter. "Did you have fun darling?"

"Yes mommy.. Raven read to me!"

"She did?" Snow gasped. "Such a big girl." She smiled at the raven haired princess.

A small blush covered Ravens cheeks and she buried her face in her mother neck and mumbled a "Thank you"

Ravenna sighed and looked over at Snow. "Stay away Snow…"

"Ravenna.. it wasn´t your fa-"

"It was. Now go, both of you…"

"Ravenna this isn´t you."

"Snow this is what you and the rest of the land made me into."

"We didn´t want this!"

"But that´s what you got.. Raven say goodbye.."

"Bye Princess.."

"Bye Raven…" Apple waved. "I´ll miss you…"

"I´ll miss you too.." Raven smiled slightly before being carried off by her mother.

 **(Flashback end)**

"Princess get popcorn!" Raven called from her seat.

"You have legs you know!" Apple mumbled and rolled her eyes.

"I know but you are already standing up!"

"Such dorks.." Briar shook her head.

"Dorks in love" Ginger corrected and giggled.

/ Hope you liked the update! We all needed baby Rapple in our lives!


	10. The one when the mothers shipped

**The one when the mothers started shipping**

When they had gone through most of the school year all the teenagers sat as frozen. Most of the mothers shook their head in disapproval of everything that was going on the school.

"So why exactly is Daring your prince charming? Why exactly does Raven like Dexter.. why exactly aren´t you together!?" Chara looked between the two princesses that looked just as surprised as their mothers.

"Thank you mom I been wondering that for years!" Kitty looked around at all of the others. The fact that Apple loved Raven wasn't that hard to understand if you knew the girls. Deep down Raven probably did love Apple.

"Kitty, Those two are too far into the closet that they haven't even realized they love etch other" Lizzie informed them while plopping a heart shaped chocolate pice in her mouth. The princess of hearts where of course an expert on the subject, she was the princesses of hearts and did love. A very charming young boy but that wasn't something people should know about. "And I know for a fact those two are true loves" she shrugged and yawned while laying her head against her mother's stomach.

Ravenna and Snow looked at etch other and then to their daughters, of course Snow had noticed something between the girls since she first herd her daughter mumbling her declaration of her love for the evil queens daughter in her sleep. Ravenna on the other hand had no idea what to say, she had absolutely no problem with the fact that her daughter might was destined to marry a girl but the problem was that she was supposed to be Apple's evil queen, not wife. It worried her. She had seen what the marriage between her own mother and father did to them, of course she hoped her own marriage would be different, no fights, no yelling and no braking mirrors. The evil queen wasn't supposed to fall in love, that was what her mother had did and it didn't end good.

Apple blushed at everyone's smirking and looks and ran a hand through her hair, a habit she had picked up from Abigail through the years. The Charming queen always seemed to do it when Apple's mother and her discussed the old tales from their youth. She did understand it now though. Why the queen always seemed so nervous around Snow White and the other queens. Apple coughed awkwardly and looked up when she felt a hand on her arm.

"Apple.. Are.. Are you in love with me?" Raven furrowed an eyebrow. Of course there had been times when she felt things for the blonde princess but she hadn't admitted it to anyone except Maddie, her only answer was to press Apple up against the wall and kiss her. In the moment Raven just blushed at the thought, to kiss her best friend seemed.. Wrong.. But also so right.

Apple looked to Marian that gave her an approving nod, of course the young maid was heartbroken by now but if she could help someone to be happy she would. "Yes, yes I am.." Apple mumbled and looked down to the floor.

The blonde princess didn't get an answer, it worried her.. Had she screwed up everything she and Raven build up through the year? Did she ruined their friendship? Did she ruined thei- she didn't have time to finish that thought before she felt a pair of lips against her own, her eyes was wide open when she realized that the lips belonged to Raven Queen, the girl she loved.

When the others watched what was happening cheering broke out, Ashlynn, Briar, Blondie and Ginger squealed at the sight. Cerise and Kitty clapped approvingly with Lizzie nodding. Maddie was too busy with wiping the tears away from her eyes while Darling whistled in approval, she had been waiting to see that happening for at least two years. The mothers only smiled and watched the two girls pull apart, holding etch others hands just blushing at etch other. It was a happy moment for everyone that was in the room. Of course everyone immediately started teasing the two princesses, mainly for not seeing they where perfect for etch other.

Ravenna smiled softly and took Snow's hand in her own. If they where going to be family one day it was time to start act like the friends they where.

Snow smiled and laid her head against the future queens shoulder. "They look so happy.."

"I hope they always will do.." Ravenna whispered back.

"OKAY OKAY! One ship done more to go! Hurry now... Now what is happening between Lizzie and Daring? Darling and Chase? Kitty and Maddie?! Ashlynn and Hunter?! Cerise and Kitty?! WHY DOES THIS HURT ME SO MUCH! Don't leave me hanging!" Renèe pouted and looked between everyone that immediately started laughing while Cerise face palmed. She loved her mom, but sometimes she could just be embarrassing

"Me and Daring are not together.. and we won´t be" Lizzie answered simply avoiding the look Maddie gave her.

"I sure hope not" Evina mumbled and stroked Lizzie´s hair.

"Excuse me! What´s wrong with my son?!" Abigail looked up with a small frown. "It isn´t like my child have anger issues."

"Ohhhh" Chara gasped with a small smirk.

Evina sat up and gave her an unamused look. "Say something about my daughter again and I swear to the aces i´ll have your head.." She sneered. "I won´t live like some perfect little queen that will follow everything her husband say she should do, you Abigail will.. you raise a brat, a nerd and well.. a rebel."

Abigail clenched her jaw and rolled her eyes. "Well.. I don´t go all mad and let my daughter into another land without anyone she really knows.. so Evina you want to talk about motherhood, be my guest, want to talk about how horrible my husband will be, spill.. But don´t you dare say I didn´t raise my children right."

"Okay ladies.." Ella stood up and shook her head. "We call all argue.. but really your daughters seem to have found nice boys.. while mine went for a huntsman.. no I do not really like the idea of that but.. it will be different times.. raising a rebel might be a good thing.. look at Apple and Raven I can hardly say they both follow their destiny."

"I will.." Apple mumbled while Raven sighed and just stroked Apple´s hair with a roll of her eyes.

"Perhaps what we all need is a good night sleep, After all this was a lot to take in and i´m sure we will have more questions in the morning" Muriel sighed and stood up with Ginger.

"Alright.." They all nodded and walked back to their dorms.


End file.
